


Art for The Bodies (part of The Shadows, Where Softly Steps the Light) by Dryad

by millygal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: A casefile a day keeps the doctor oh wait...





	Art for The Bodies (part of The Shadows, Where Softly Steps the Light) by Dryad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701611) by [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad). 



> It was a pleasure to work with xfdryad for this - I've never done the wipbigbang before and haven't done much art at all this year, so it was fun to do something for a show/fandom I'm not usually a part of and also to work with new people :) <3 This story is wonderful and I'm so SO pleased xfdryad managed to get it finished :D All hail the wipbigbang for getting awesome fics over the finish line :D

** Title Headers **

I created two but the only difference between them is my partner's DW name and LJ name, lol.

Because of the time/era in which this story is set I did struggle a little and found the only screencaps that would work were actually the Abominable Bride ones, but I thoroughly enjoyed spending time hunting out images of John and Sherlock in period dress ;)


End file.
